Rosen
by Turmwache
Summary: Stellt euch eine bewölkte Nacht vor... eine kleine Stadt... darin ein Friedhof. Und drei Brüder, die dort spazieren gehen. Auf der Suche nach etwas ganz Besonderem. Nach dem 4. Band. Ohne Spoiler.


Entstehung: 21.3.2009.

Stellt euch eine bewölkte Nacht vor... eine kleine Stadt... darin ein Friedhof. Und drei Brüder, die dort spazieren gehen. Auf der Suche nach etwas ganz Besonderem. Nach dem 4. Band. Ohne Spoiler.

.

.

Rosen

.

.

"Hey du Drückeberger!", rief Emmett. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Stelle der Friedhofsmauer, wo Edward in diesem Moment drübersprang. "Hast du Schiss vor dem Wärter?" Der bullige Vampir sprach leiser nun, denn auch wenn keiner von ihnen den Friedhofswärter fürchten musste, wollten sie ihn auch nicht herlocken.

Edward, zwanzig Meter weiter, und gerade erst in den Friedhof eingedrungen, flüsterte: "Wir müssen unser Glück ja nicht herausfordern... ich schaue mich hier um."

Eben schlich sich Jasper unter dem Fenster vorbei, hinter dem sie einen Mann atmen hören konnten. Der Lichtschein einer Wohnzimmerlampe wurde durch weiße Gardinen gedämpft, die nur einen sehr schmalen Spalt des Fensters offen ließen.

Jasper rannte geduckt zu seinem Bruder in den Schatten der Bäume.

"Alice hätte uns warnen können.", meinte Emmett; seine Stimme jetzt nur unwesentlich lauter als der Kies unter Jaspers Füßen. "Ziemlich helles Mondlicht heute." Er sah sich um. "Wohin?"

Edward stieß zu Emmett und Jasper. Er sah sich konzentrierter um als die beiden anderen. "Da drüben ist es.", deutete er, und setzte sich an die Spitze.

Langsam schritten sie von Grab zu Grab. "Ich hab keinen Schiss, Emmett, ich habe Respekt.", setzte Edward an. Er schien sich die Worte vorher überlegt zu haben. "Respekt vor diesem Ort. Hier ruhen Menschen."

Emmett wandte den Kopf im Laufen von rechts nach links, um kein Grab zu übersehen. "Tote Menschen, Edward. Sie hören nichts mehr - gar nichts."

"Bist du Dir da so sicher?", fragte Edward, und als er jetzt den Kopf wandte, glitzerte sein Gesicht bleich im Mondlicht. Er sah aus wie ein Vampir. Bleich, hellwache Augen trotz der späten Stunde, und in schwarzen, langärmeligen Pulli gekleidet.

Emmett lachte nur leise. "Sie haben ja nichts gegen uns, oder unser Eindringen. Schau, bleiben alle friedlich schlafen." Der Wind strich mit einer Sanftheit über sie hinweg, als wolle er bestätigen, dass ihnen keinerlei Gefahren drohten.

"Und davon abgesehen sind alle um uns zwischen 1920 und 1940 gestorben. Ziemlich alt also. Aber mir gefallen diese Gräber besser als die modernen."

Edward nickte zustimmend. Ihm war das Alter der Gräber nicht entgangen.

Sie durchquerten einen schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Gräbern, und standen vor dem einen, das sie suchten.

Diesem Duft waren sie nachgegangen.

Hier wuchs die Rose, deren betörendes Aroma noch drei Straßen weiter in ihre Nasen gestiegen war, während sie spazieren gingen. So eine wie diese gab es in keinem Blumenladen zu kaufen, wussten sie instinktiv, und nur diese würden sie ihr schenken.

Vorsichtig grub Emmett einen Ableger aus, und barg ihn in seiner Hand. Die Dornen strichen harmlos über seinen Arm, und er bemühte sich, nichts abzubrechen.

"Rose wird sich freuen,", grinste er. "Hat uns Alice ja schon gesagt."

Jasper lachte. "Ja, und wer von uns würde denken, dass sich Rosalie am meisten über ein Geschenk, dass gar nichts kostet, freut? Im Moment weiß sie selbst es noch nicht." Er und Emmett wechselten einen Blick, und zufrieden mit sich stapften sie den Kiesweg entlang auf die hintere Mauer zu. Sie würden die Rose in einen Topf einsetzen, und morgen, an Rosalies Geburtstag, übergeben. Emmett würde.

Einhändig kletterte er über die Steinmauer, die Pflanze sicher in seiner linken Hand.

Und während Emmett auf der anderen Seite die Rose an seiner Brust barg - und an seine Geliebte und ihren wunderschönen Körper dachte - freute sich Jasper einmal mehr über das unerhörte Glück, mit Alice zusammenzusein. Sie hatte ihnen schon vor sie losgegangen waren gesagt, was sie riechen und finden würden. Aber das beste Geschenk, die schönste Frau, den klügsten Partner hatte er schon.

Für immer.

Und wenn es nicht so wäre, würde Alice dafür sorgen, dass es so ist.

**Ende**


End file.
